only i will ever know
by suicidal bitch
Summary: all those insults, all those snide remarks i have lavished her with all these years were just useless efforts of trying to make her feel the pain she never knew she was inflicting    upon me..draco's side of the story..hermione's side posted!...
1. draco's side of the story

_Okay, so as much as we all want Draco and Hermione to end up forever, we all know that J.K. Rowling will never, EVER give them a chance… -sighs-_

_So in my head, I'll just make believe that they're secretly in love with each other, but must have to hide it, for the sake of reputation and of what they stand for._

_This is Draco Malfoy's share of the story._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Her face will forever haunt me until the day I die._

Being vile was what I was taught to be since that cursed day I was born, or even before that-if it was possible. I was told to loathe all things unrelated and low to that of my bloodline. I live only to please my father, and no one else.

At a young age, I was exposed to things not short of morbid and violence. By the age of seven, blood stains have marked my pristine white shirt that Sunday morning I first slaughtered a Sapient.

Anger, rudeness, madness and benevolence are words that were always used to describe my prestigious and yet also infamous family name. Everyone enjoyed the beautiful side of life while I was struggling to scar it. I was taught to taunt, to glare, to kill, but I never remembered learning how to smile.

I never knew I was capable of such human act until that moment she walked into my life and granted me light, a light of which I never knew existed.

I don't know how it happened, or why it was made possible, but I knew I was now acknowledging my greatest weakness..

_I am in love with Hermione Granger and she is never going to know how much._ Yes, I care for her in so many ways I cannot bring myself to explain. I love her for reasons I do not know and for reasons I am yet to discover.

It is only in my musings at night that I fill myself with mirth that I have been deprived of. It took me forever before I surrendered myself to this silent confession of my love for her-and when I did, I have found my greatest joy. And when I have found this new emotion I have for her, it was then did I hide myself behind layers of masks of abhorrence and loathing.

All those insults, all those snide remarks I have lavished her with all these years were just useless efforts of trying to make her feel the pain she never knew she was inflicting upon me.

All those verbal abuse I have given her friends were just obsolete labors of making them feel how afflicted I am inside. I am jealous that Weasley and Potter get to bore themselves in her company while I am forever hungered by that touch I can never feel, fevered by that kiss I can never taste.

Yes, I most especially jealous of Ron Weasley. How badly do I want, no not want but _need_ to be in his position. I _need_ to be the one who holds her hand while walking her to classes, I _need _to be the one whose hair she's fixing, the one she's kissing, the one she's _making passionate love with_.

And with these thoughts that vex me every night, I _cry_. Father said it was a sign of weakness, of defeat, but I can not hold back tears that have been pent up from the last 7 seven years of wanting something that can never mine. She will never know _how much I need her so_.

I am destined to corrode mankind with chaos while she is destined otherwise.

Hermione granger will only become a part of my dream_, for it is only at night that she comes to me willingly._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm still thinking of Hermione's side of the story..

If you have any suggestion on how I may improve Draco's side, or you have any idea on how I may make both their silent odes more dramatic.. please do tell me, I'd gladly hear from youÜ

_**Begging for Reviews!** LOL _


	2. author's POST

uhmmmm.  
_ most_ said that i should post another dracomione fic and make this as an introduction...

hmmmmmmmm...

i find it interesting and challenging...

do you think i should??

-blink-

-blink-

any idea you have there that i may put into use?  
please do tell me, i'd really want to knowÜÜÜ  
i _might _make a sequel if given the right motivationÜ

TELL ME PUHLEZZÜ

MWAAAHÜ

**-thank you soooooo much for the reviews by the way-**


End file.
